The present invention relates to a work station in a document track. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a work station where a workhead is presented through the wall of the document track at a selectable height in the track to interact with a selectable position on a document passing along the track. Most particularly, the present invention relates to such a work station where the leading edge of the document is prevented from fouling any part of the work station.
Document tracks are variously used in document processing or printing apparatus for leading documents through the apparatus to interact with work stations. For example, in check encoding equipment checks are moved from an input bin along one or more document tracks and, after processing, are deposited in selected output bins. In passing along the tracks, the documents or checks are subjected to various operations at work stations. At some work stations, data will be read from the check. At other work stations, data will be printed upon the check. At yet other work stations, an image of the check may be captured for later use.
In order to obtain maximum versatility from such a check coding apparatus, it is necessary to allow the apparatus to process as many different kinds and sizes of checks from as many different banks as possible. To this end, it thus becomes necessary to be able to adjust the height of interaction of the various workheads in the various work stations to accomodate the type of check actually being processed.
The workhead is presented through a slot substantially transverse to the direction of movement of the document or check along the track such that its working surface lies flush with (that is, substantially parallel to and level with) the inner surface of a wall in a document track. The height of the workhead is adjusted to read or print upon selected tracks on the check as it passes by.
While the working surface of the workhead is maintained flush with the inner surface of the track wall, the slot itself in which the workhead is positioned presents an obstacle wherein the leading edge of the check or document can catch causing a jam which requires cessation of operation of the check encoder, a clearance of the jam and later manual recovery and processing of the check or document which caused the jam.
It therefore becomes desirable to provide a work station wherein jamming of the leading edge of a document is prevented.